


A World of Bliss

by diduforget123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baker Vernon, Barista Chan, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Its really just almost 2k words of fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diduforget123/pseuds/diduforget123
Summary: A cafe, a boyfriend, and the most blissful times of his life, what more could Vernon ask for?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	A World of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing[ artwork ](https://twitter.com/dinophatass/status/1276133995873435649?s=20) by my love Misia <3   
> This isn't beta read but I think I did okay :]

Early mornings, in Vernon’s opinion, are brutal. 

They are the coldest and most annoying time periods throughout the twenty-four-hour day. It seems like every time he wakes up the grumpiest, it’s when he is subjected to the death that is being an early riser. 

Unfortunately, that subjection happens six days a week, Tuesday thru Sunday, at exactly four am, when Vernon has to attend his job. The fortunate part is that Vernon doesn’t have to go very far for his job. No, all he has to do is walk down a flight of stairs and he is there, in a little cafe that sits on the corner of the street, in the heart of Seoul. 

He loves the cafe and deals with the early mornings for the sake of working his dream job, owning and baking at his own cafe.

Except, this morning, its Monday. Not a workday. 

It isn’t uncommon for his body to wake him up early, even on days when he doesn’t work, but it definitely isn’t welcomed, especially when he receives a burst of energy upon opening his eyes. 

Vernon lets out a low groan and turns towards his bedside table, checking to see what time it is. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the harsh light of the alarm clock, but when he reads the time, he lets out a sigh.

3:21 am. 

Vernon grabs his phone off of the table, scanning the few notifications that had come while he was sleeping. He scrolls through it for a few minutes, suddenly feeling the chill of the ac. He hadn’t really even realized he was shirtless until he got cold, also remembering at that moment his and his boyfriend’s shenanigans earlier that night. Pulling the sheet up with one hand, Vernon shuts off his phone with the other and places it back on the bedside table. He slides further down the bed and turns over to look at his boyfriend. 

Chan is sleeping peacefully, his bare back facing Vernon, their bedsheets pooling around his waist. There isn’t a lot of light in the room, but Chan’s figure is illuminated by the moonlight, and the ever glowing light from the city, peeking through the small crack in the curtains. 

He looks ethereal. 

Vernon scoots closer to his lover and pulls the covers over him, taking this opportunity to throw his arm over the other gently and pull him closer. He knows that his actions might wake the other, but Chan didn’t need to worry about work; not when he is Vernon’s personal barista at the cafe. 

Vernon smiles slightly as he feels the other stir in his grasp, Chan’s sleepy brain not yet registering what is happening. Vernon places a light kiss to the top of Chan’s head and he feels his lover relax, letting out a yawn.

“What time is it…?” Chan asks quietly, turning around and snuggling into Vernon’s chest, sighing contently at the warmth of another body.

“Three am,” Vernon replies softly.

Chan lets out a small grunt at that answer. Vernon knows that the other isn’t pleased with being woken up this early on their day off, but he also knows his lover doesn’t mind the affection that comes with it. 

“It’s too early Nonie. Go back to sleep.” Chan’s voice is a little bit above a murmur, a sign to Vernon that the other is already falling back to sleep. 

“If I go back to sleep will you make me pancakes?” Vernon asks, half-joking half-serious. Chan lets out a breathy chuckle and nods his head. Vernon lets out a soft sigh and listens as Chans breathing evens out. 

It’s calm like this. The mix of Chan’s soft breathing and the low hum of the AC creates a serene sound. Eventually, the sounds cause Vernon’s eyes to droop, lulling him into a deep sleep.

-

When Vernon wakes up later in the morning, he feels cold. 

At some point in the night, he had kicked the sheets completely off, the only parts left were covering nothing but a small portion of his extremities. He shudders as a chill runs down his body, his first reaction to pull the sheet up to his chest. Vernon knows without even looking that Chan is no longer in bed, all traces of his warmth gone. He was hoping for some early morning cuddles but he figures his boyfriend making him breakfast is the next best thing. 

Vernon dreads the idea of getting up just yet so he takes to staring at the ceiling, and brushing the hair out of his eyes so he can see better.

In the past few months, his hair had gotten extremely long, to the point where it hung down to the middle part of his neck. Most of his daily activities are now done with his hair half up in a bun, which according to Chan, looks extremely sexy. He doesn’t agree too much but it keeps the hair out of his eyes while he’s working (Chan nags him to cut it but Vernon knows its one of his boyfriend’s guilty pleasures so he keeps it for him). 

As Vernon lays in bed he hears a low hum coming from the kitchen, and the scent of something sweet fills his nostrils. He takes that as his sign to finally get up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Throwing his hair up into a half-assed bun, Vernon looks around the room for his boxers and shirt that were discarded somewhere in the room last night. He finds them under their dresser and throws them on, yawning as he exits the bedroom. 

It is still surprisingly cold in the apartment, even with clothes on. Vernon isn’t sure if Chan touched the thermostat or if they are having one of their freakishly cold days in the middle of May. He stops in the hallway just before the kitchen and checks the thermostat. It’s at a normal temperature. 

Shrugging it off, Vernon continues to the kitchen and stops at the sight of his boyfriend. His hair is still a fluffy mess from the bed, and he is wearing nothing but one of Vernon’s oversized tie-dye hoodies that just barely covers his ass. Vernon can see the few amounts of hickeys on his lover’s neck, contrasting beautifully from his skin. Chan hasn’t noticed his presence yet and is swinging his hips to the rhythm of his humming, the hoodie ever so slightly riding up. Taking in a deep breath, Vernon walks over to Chan and wraps his arms around him, burying his face into the other’s neck, trying so hard to keep himself calm.

“Morning Nonie,” Chan giggles and brings a hand up to hold his lover’s head “Did you get to sleep okay?” 

Vernon places a quick kiss onto Chan’s neck and rests his chin on his shoulder. “I got to sleep easily while holding you.”

Chan smiles and continues cooking, Vernon watching him do it fondly. It’s mornings like these that kept Vernon going. There is nothing better than the domestic bliss of mornings with a loved one. They are peaceful and oh so warm and fluffy. Vernon works hard throughout the week and so does Chan, so when they get to have calm mornings like these, clinging onto each other and just enjoying the presence of each other; it makes it all worth it. 

They continue on like this for a few more minutes before a loud beeping sounds throughout the kitchen. Chan attempts to pull away, but Vernon’s grasp tightens as he whines, “Noooo don’t leave me!”

“Unless you want your waffles to burn Vernon, I suggest you let go.” Chan pushes his lover’s arms away and walks over to the waffle maker, taking the waffle out with a fork and putting it onto a plate. Vernon swiftly walks over and turns Chan around, pulling him into his arms. The other yelps and feels his face heat up as he looks up at Vernon.

“Nonie wha-”

“I love you.”

Chan blinks up at him, his cheeks getting impossibly redder. He swipes a piece of Vernon’s hair out of his face before pounding his fist against the other’s chest, hiding his face in his boyfriend’’s neck. “I love you too you idiot.”

Chan doesn’t even need to look up to know his boyfriend has a shit-eating on his face. This isn’t the first time they’ve used the l word, no, they both use it quite frequently, but Vernon always finds a way to make it so cheesy. Despite the fact, it’s so abrupt and corny, Chan still feels his heart skip a beat whenever it happens. They cherish the presence of each other at home and at work, Vernon constantly talking with Chan and teasing him while in the cafe. Chan does the same and constantly makes it hard for his boyfriend to pay attention, doing everything in his power to make sure Vernon’s eyes are on him. At home, they are always close to each other, cuddling on the couch, cuddling in bed, even being close to each other while they prepare meals and get ready in the morning. Their lives may not be exactly perfect, and there may be quite a few hardships, but they go through them together.

They may spend almost every waking moment together and then some, but honestly, they wouldn’t change it for the world. 

This is their domestic bliss, and no matter what happens, it’s all they ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/LeeChanIsAKing)  
> Let me know what you guys think :]


End file.
